Because I Love You
by Akayuki Ai
Summary: Hanya dengan melihatmu baik baik saja itu sudah cukup. Karena aku mencintaimu.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Hurt/Comfort**

 **Pairing: Sasuke U x Hinata H.**

 **Warning!**

 **AU, OOC, Tyopo bertaburan, abal, berantakan dan banyak kekurangan lain karena masih newbie.**

 **Yang ga suka balik aja.**

.

.

 **Salam Kenal.. ^^**

.

.

 **Happy Reading.. ^^**

.

.

.

Mendung menggantung di langit Konoha. Hawa dingin mulai terasa. Hujan akan turun dan orang orang bergegas mencari tempat berteduh atau segera pulang untuk menghangatkan diri dirumah. Seharusnya aku juga begitu. Tapi ada yang menghalangiku untuk tetap menunggu disini. Tetesan air hujan mulai turun. Inilah yang ku tunggu.

"Hai, seperti biasa ya, kau menunggu hujan." gadis ini yang ku tunggu.

"Hn."

Aku bertemu dengannya sekitar tiga minggu yang lalu di tempat ini. Pertemuan yang tak disengaja. Terjebak hujan bersama di depan rumah makan yang sepi. Ia berbicara sambil sesekali ia melempar senyuman. Aku tak tau apa yang tengah merasukiku. Saat bertemu dengan gadis ini aku merasa sesak, rindu dan entahlah, sampai keinginan kuat untuk memeluknya. Itu konyol, aku bahkan tak kenal dia sebelumnya.

"Sepertinya hujan mulai reda, kau tidak pulang?"

"Tidak."

"Lihat!" tangannya menunjuk ke langit, aku mengikuti arah tangannya.

"Pemandangan seperti ini menenangkan bukan?"

"Hn" aku tidak mengerti bagian mana yang membuatnya berfikir begitu. Hening tak ada kata lagi setelah itu. Apa dia.. Hilang. Gadis bermata bulan itu selalu seperti ini, datang bersama dengan tetesan hujan dan hilang dengan cara yang sama. Aku ingin bertanya padanya tentang kebiasaannya. Tapi setiap bertemu tak ada satupun yang kutanyakan. Mata bulan dan senyum manisnya seakan membuatku melupakan segala hal.

Aku mendapati pemandangan ganjil di seberang jalan. Seorang gadis berambut panjang tengah meletakkan buket bunga di trotoar. Aku ingin tau apa yang membuatnya melakukan hal aneh begitu. Belum sempat ku bertanya gadis itu pergi.

Aku melirik ke tempat buket bunga itu di letakkan. Rangkaian mawar dan tulip hitam serta secarik kertas disana. Hanya tertulis 'nee-san'. Dilihat dari bunganya sepertinya dia sedang...

"Gadis yang malang. Kau kenal gadis itu?" Suara pria paruh baya menginterupsi.

"Tidak juga."

"Kau penasaran dengan itu?"

"Begitulah." Tunggu, kenapa aku jadi penasaran dengan kegiatan orang asing?

"Kakaknya tewas disini karena kecelakaan, dan hari ini tepat tujuh tahun sejak tragedi itu."

 _"Awas Sasuke!"_

 _Tiiin, tiiin_

 _Ckiiiit_

Tepukan di bahu membuatku terkesiap. "Hey nak, kau baik baik saja?"

"Ya," Tadi itu apa?

.

Seorang gadis tengah memandang seorang pemuda dari kejauhan dengan senyum yang tersungging di bibirnya. Terlihat jelas raut kebahagiaannya seolah lupa dengan siapa dirinya. Namun senyumnya hilang, berubah dengan kekhawatiran.

.

.

Aku sampai di sebuah gedung di kawasan elit Konoha. Area parkir tampak penuh dengan mobil milik tamu yang datang. Colega bisnis keluarga Namikaze dan kenalan, dengan setelan jas dan gaun mewah. Tentu aku juga begitu.

Usai memarkirkan mobil aku memasuki gedung yang telah di padati para tamu. Ramai. Aku tak begitu menyukai keramaian tapi mau bagaimana lagi ini acara yang membahagiakan untuk Dobe dan Sakura. Lagipula kami bekerja sama dalam bisnis.

"Yo, Teme!" Itu suara Naruto Dobe dengan senyum khasnya, tak pernah berubah.

"Hn."

"Kukira kau tak datang."

"Hn."

Suara Minato Namikaze yang memberi sambutan membuat Dobe pergi. Acara dimulai. Tepuk tangan meriah dari para tamu saat Naruto dan Sakura bergantian menyematkan cincin pertunangan. Hah, ini membosakan. Melihat mereka membuatku teringat akan petuah ibu untuk segera mencari pasangan. Aku belum tertarik dengan itu sekarang.

Aku mengambil segelas minuman dari nampan pelayan lalu melangkah melihat pemandangan yang tersuguh dari gedung. Mengagumkan. Mereka benar benar tau cara memanjakan mata.

"Sekali lagi selamat ya atas pertunanganmu." Tak sengaja terdengar percakapan antar gadis yang berdiri tak jauh dariku.

"Aku sangat senang hari ini."

"Sudah seharusnya kan."

"Kalian semua datang, itu yang paling kuinginkan." Hah, berisik. Sebaiknya aku cari tempat lain. Ku teguk minuman yang tinggal setengah dan menyisakan sedikit untuk nanti.

"Semuanya memang datang kan? Bahkan Shikamaru juga datang, yah walaupun dengan wajah malasnya." Aku hendak berbalik dan melangkah.

"Tidak semua Ino. Hinata.," Aku terkesiap. Entah untuk alasan apa. "Hinata tidak datang."

 _"Awas Sasuke!"_ Sial, suara aneh itu lagi. Siapa Hinata? Kenapa mendengar namanya membuatku terngiang suara itu?

"Sakura, aku yakin Hinata sekarang tersenyum bahagia untukmu."

 _"Sasuke!"_ Argh, sial suara ini membuat kepalaku sakit.

 _Tiiiin, tiiin._

"Hey, Teme! Kau sedang apa?" Tepukan di bahu membuatku terlepas dari suara aneh di kepalaku.

"Tidak." Selanjutnya Dobe mengoceh kesana kemari. Aku hanya menanggapi seadanya sedang bagian lain diriku masih tetap bertanya tanya.

"Dobe, apa kita punya teman bernama Hinata?"

Raut wajahnya berubah serius. "Ada. Mengapa tiba tiba kau menanyakannya?"

"Tidak,"

"Aku tau, kau berfikir tak pernah mendengar namanya kan?" Tepat. "Kau mengenalnya teme." Apa? Aku mengenalnya? Bagaimana mungkin? Jika dia memang bersekolah di tempat yang sama, di kelas yang sama kenapa aku tak tau apapun? Ini aneh.

Aku terpekur setelah pernyataan Naruto. Bergulat dengan pemikiranku.

Terlihat awan gelap menggumpal. Setitik demi setitik air turun membasahi Konoha. Lagi, kulihat gadis bermata bulan itu di halaman gedung tanpa payung menatapku. Kenapa dia disana? Apa aku sedang berhalusinasi? Refleks aku mengucek mata memastikan. Tapi yang kulihat kemudian hanya halaman kosong tanpa seorangpun disana. Mungkin aku memang berhalusinasi.

.

.

Aku bergegas memacu mobil menuju kediaman orang tuaku. Aku ingin tau tentang suara aneh dan juga Hinata. Jika dia bersekolah di tempat yang sama pasti ada petunjuk disana. Album kenangan atau apapun itu. Pasti ada jawaban dari kejanggalan yang kurasakan.

Mansion Uchiha. Tak ada yang berubah sejak terakhir kali aku kemari apa mereka ada di rumah?

Ting Tong

Cklek

"Ah, Sasu-chan."

"Kaa-san, berhenti memanggilku begitu."

Ibu terkekeh. "Baiklah, jadi angin apa yang membuatmu datang kesini? Biasanya kau selalu bilang sibuk kalau ibu minta kemari."

"Hanya ingin mampir."

"Kau ingin apa? Akan ibu buatkan." Tabiat Ibuku, soal memasak tak pernah mau di serahkan pada pembantu.

"Apa saja. Aku selalu suka masakan Kaa-san."

Sementara Kaa-san memasak aku melangkah menaiki tangga, pergi ke kamar lamaku di lantai dua.

Mataku menelusuri jajaran buku yang tersimpan rapi di rak. Sebuah benda tebal dengan ukuran cukup besar bersampul hard cover yang terlihy familiar menarik perhatianku, tak salah lagi itu pasti album. Ya, ini album kenangan Konoha High School.

Aku melihat setiap momen yang di abadikan dengan teliti. Memastikan tak ada satupun yang terlewat. Nihil. Sampai pada halaman terakhir aku tak berhasil menemukan apapun. Pasti masih ada yang lain. Tapi sebelum itu aku harus mengganti tuxedo yang masih melekat di tubuhku. Akan jadi masalah jika aku turun tanpa menggantinya.

Ku ulurkan tangan untuk membuka lemari built in di sudut kamar. Menelusuri satu persatu baju yang tergantung dan terlipat rapi. Kegiatanku terhenti saat mataku bertumbuk pada langit langit lemari. Aku merasa ganjil dengan langit lemari yang berukir empat garis vertikal. Kuperhatikan lekat lekat garis paling ujung. Ada yang tak biasa, garis itu berbeda dengan yang lain. Mengulurkan tangan untuk mendorong. Jika perkiraanku benar maka...

Aku terbelalak, sedikit tak percaya perkiraanku benar. Langit langit lemari itu terbuka menampakkan bagian kosong. Siapapun orang itu pekerjaannya sempurna, takkan ada yang tau jika tak memperhatikan dengan teliti. Tapi aku tak ingat ada bagian kosong seperti ini, atau aku yang baru menyadari? Hm, kira kira apa yang ada di dalamnya? Aku memasukkan tanganku, meraba bagian kosong itu. Aku mengeryit saat meraba benda kayu di sana, sepertinya sebuah kotak. Segera aku menariknya keluar.

Memilih untuk mendudukkan diri di spring bed lalu membuka peti kayu. Aku mengeryit saat kudapati isinya. Sebuah syal, jam tangan dan kalung. Dari siapa semua ini? Seingatku tak pernah sedikitpun menyimpan barang pemberian fans. Ku ambil jam tangan berwarna hitam lalu membaliknya. Ada sebuah tulisan disana.

"Sasuke dan Hinata?"

Hinata? Sebenarnya apa hubunganku dengannya? Ku angkat kalung berbandul bunga edelweis. Di baliknya juga terdapat ukiran kecil.

"SH?"

Mengabaikan benda-benda itu lalu beranjak mendekati laptop yang terletak di meja belajar. Semoga masih berfungsi. Dulu aku menjabat sebagai osis dan jika memang Hinata murid di sana seharusnya aku memiliki datanya di laptop ini meski secuil.

Layar monitor berkedip kemudian menampakkan tanda loading. Tanpa menunggu lama, aku segera membuka dokumen menelusuri setiap kata yang tertera. Tak ada di di satu dokumen aku membuka yang lain, begitu seterusnya.

Tok Tok Tok

"Sasuke, ayo turun." Suara ibu menghentikan kegiatanku. Baiklah, sampai di sini dulu. Kutatap jam tangan yang kutemukan. Mungkin jika kupakai aku bisa mengingat sesuatu.

.

.

Pemuda bersurai pirang menggeram kesal, pasalnya acara bersantai dengan sang tunangan terganggu dengan suara bel yang sangat menyebalkan. Siapapun itu pemuda ini bertekad untuk menunjukkan wajah sebalnya.

Cklek

"Hey, Dobe."

Hah, rupanya Sasuke. "Oh, hai ada apa teme?"

"Aku ingin melihat album milikmu."

Naruto terkejut menajamkan pendengaran jika perlu ia akan mengorek telinganya karena terdengar tidak biasa. "Hah? Album apa? Untuk apa?"

"Album SMA, hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu."

Berfikir sejenak. "Oh, carilah sendiri di kamar, kau tau kan?"

"Hn." Tanpa perlu basa basi Sasuke melangkah menuju kamar Naruto di lantai dua.

Sakura yang sempat mendengar pembicaraan singkat itu menghampiri Naruto.

"Naruto, apa tidak masalah jika Sasuke..."

Dengan cepat Naruto memotong. "Tidak apa Sakura, ingatan mungkin bisa hilang tapi tidak dengan perasaannya. Dan hanya masalah waktu dia bisa menyadarinya."

.

"Jangan, kumohon jangan kesana. Aku tak bisa meninggalkanmu, komohon." Sekeras apapun ia berbicara, hanya akan berakhir sia-sia.

.

.

Setelah menelusuri jajaran buku yang tertata akhirnya aku menemukan apa yang kucari. Namun buku buku yang di tumpuk asal menarik perhatianku. Dan sebuah map tebal dengan kertas koran yang mencuat keluar menjadi fokus perhatianku. Sejak kapan si Dobe itu tertarik dengan klipping?

Kuambil map itu lalu duduk senyaman mungkin di sofa. Isinya potongan koran yang belum di tempel. Baru saja aku berniat menutup map sebuah artikel menarik perhatianku. Berita tentang kecelakaan, namun bukan hanya itu yang menarik perhatianku. Foto TKP itu adalah tempat dimana seorang gadis meletakkan buket bunga dua hari yang lalu.

Sesuatu di dalam diriku memaksa untuk mencari tahu. Segera kurogoh ponsel dan mengetikkan kata kunci beserta tanggal di mesin pencari. Ini dia kecelakaan tujuh tahun yang lalu beserta dengan foto korban. Kubaca setiap kalimat disana. Aku terbelalak saat melihat foto satu-satunya korban jiwa. Seperti mendapat pukulan telak.

"Hyuuga Hinata," dia...

.

.

Sasuke masih terngiang-ngiang akan pembicaraannya dengan Naruto.

"Naruto, katakan padaku apa yang kau ketahui tentang Hyuuga Hinata."

"Kau sungguh ingin tau?"

"Hn."

"Dia adalah gadis yang penting bagimu. Tapi sayang dia pindah keluar kota."

"Bicara yang jelas, kau bilang dia penting bagiku? Lalu kenapa aku tak ingat apapun tentangnya?"

"Kau pernah mengalami benturan di kepala, tidak ada yang serius kau bisa mengingat semua orang kecuali satu, Hinata."

Penjelasan Naruto cukup jelas tapi ia masih tak mengingatnya, semua masih terasa buram. Sasuke menghela nafas. Ia harus berkonsentrasi saat mengemudi.

Jalanan cukup ramai dengan pejalan kaki dan kendaraan yang berlalu lalang. Wajar saja ini sudah senja.

Lampu merah menghentikan laju kendaraan di perempatan jalan. Sasuke menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk melonggarkan pegangannya pada kemudi.

Seorang pemuda menyeberangi jalan dengan santai. Tepat saat ia di tengah lampu berubah menjadi hijau.

"Sota-kun awas!" teriak seorang gadis.

Sasuke tersentak, tiba tiba ia melihat sebuah gambaran. Potongan memori yang hilang.

.

.

 _Seorang gadis bersurai indigo turun dari bis. Senyumnya terkembang dengan langkah yang cenderung tergesa. Sedikit tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan kekasihnya. Wajar saja, hampir tiga bulan mereka tak bertemu dan tak saling memberi kabar._

 _Gerimis, sialnya gadis ini tak membawa payung. Tanpa berfikir panjang ia berlari ke tempat dimana kekasihnya menunggu._

 _"Sasuke-kun!" teriaknya saat jarak antara mereka berkisar empat meter. Ia mempercepat lari. Beruntung pemuda itu membawa payung._

 _Mereka berpelukan sejenak lalu bercakap cakap sambil berjalan._

 _"Hinata, tunggu disini aku ingin mengambil sesuatu." ujarnya sambil menyerahkan payung. Hinata merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal begitu mengusik perasaannya. Sebuah firasat buruk._

 _"Jangan pergi Sasuke-kun!"_

 _Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Wah, kau begitu rindu padaku ya?"_

 _"Aku serius Sasuke, jangan pergi."_

 _"Aku juga serius." Sebelum gerimis berubah lebat begitu pikirnya._

 _"Kalau begitu aku ikut."_

 _"Tidak, kau tetap disini aku janji akan kembali percaya padaku."_

 _Hinata tak lagi menahan Sasuke. Namun tak dipungkiri bahwa ia semakin khawatir saat melihat punggung Sasuke yang terus menjauh. Meski Sasuke menyeberang di zebra cross dengan selamat tak membuat kekhawatirannya mereda. Hinata memutuskan untuk menunggu di trotoar penyebrangan._

 _Setelah beberapa menit Hinata melihat Sasuke yang berlari dengan tergesa di trotoar seberang. Sasuke tau betul saat itu lampu merah, tak ada kendaraan yang lewat dan lampu hijau penyebrangan menyala maka tanpa berfikir panjang ia langsung menyeberang, tak sabar melihat Hinata dan senyum bahagianya. Sayang, baru beberapa langkah Sasuke menyeberang lampu hijau menyala dan mobil ambulans berkecepatan tinggi melaju ke arahnya._

 _"Awas Sasuke!" Hinata yang begitu khawatir langsung menyeberang menghampiri Sasuke tak terbesit resiko yang mungkin menghampirinya. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia mendorong tubuh pemuda itu. Sasuke yang tak siap menyebabkannya terpental ke belakang hingga jatuh di trotoar._

 _Tiiiiin Tiiiiiiiiiin_

 _Hinata terbelakak, seakan membeku di tempat ia tidak bergerak._

 _Ckiiiit_

 _Ambulans berbelok tajam menghindar kemudian mengerem secara mendadak menyebabkan suara decitan yang cukup jelas diantara guyuran hujan. Belum sempat ia bernafas lega sebuah mobil dari arah berlawanan tengah melaju cukup kencang. Ambulans yang tiba-tiba menghalangi jalur membuat pengemudi berbelok menghindar. Naas bagi Hinata mobil menghantam tubuhnya dengan keras hingga ia terpental dan menghantam trotoar._

 _"HINATAAAA!"_

.

 _Setelah kematian Hinata, Sasuke mengalami depresi. Itu membuat Ibunda Mikoto luar biasa sedih._

 _Sampai tiba saat Sasuke nekat mengakhiri hidupnya. Ia mengalami kecelakaan. Beruntung ia masih selamat walau dengan benturan di kepala._

 _Selama Sasuke koma Mikoto membuang semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Hinata sedikit demi sedikit._

 _Tak ada keanehan saat Sasuke sadar karena ia mampu mengingat semua orang dan keadaannya normal seperti tak pernah mengalami depresi. Akhirnya Mikoto sadar bahwa satu-satunya yang tak mampu di ingat Sasuke adalah Hinata. Mikoto sangat bersyukur maka dari itu ia tak tega membuang tiga benda terakhir dan memutuskan untuk menyimpan di ruang tersembunyi. Sebuah kenangan tersembunyi yang tersimpan dengan rapat._

 _._

.

Sasuke memacu mobilnya secepat yang ia bisa. Tak ingin kehilangan waktu.

Ia sudah sampai di tempat biasa ia bertemu gadis itu saat hujan. Namun tak ada siapapun disana padahal hujan sedang lebat. Tiba tiba ia teringat suatu tempat dimana gadis itu kerap menghabiskan waktu saat ingin sendiri. Segera ia memacu mobil menuju tempat tersebut.

.

.

Taman belakang sekolah. Tak ada perubahan mencolok dari tempat ini. Selalu mampu menenangkan diriku.

Masih teringat jelas tentang permintaanku untuk tetap berada di sisinya, tapi itu ada harga yang harus di bayar. Harga yang sungguh berat. Aku meminta untuk memikirkannya sampai batas waktuku tiba.

Tak kusangka apa yang kulakukan membuatnya depresi berat. Aku sungguh sakit melihat orang yang ku cintai seperti itu. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Tak peduli seberapa sakit yang akan kutanggung. Melihatnya baik baik saja adalah yang terpenting bagiku.

Sekali lagi aku mengajukan permintaanku dan harganya kutebus dengan hilangnya kenangan tentangku dari orang yang kucintai.

Inilah batas waktuku. Kuharap ia tak tau aku disini. Jika tidak itu akan semakin memberatkanku.

Aku merasakan kehadiran seseorang. Aku tak berani menoleh. Aku takut itu dia. Tapi, aku... aku... aku ingin melihatnya.

Kutolehkan wajahku. Sebisa mungkin aku menampakkan senyum, menyembunyikan kesedihanku.

"Ah, kau juga di.."

"Hinata?" Aku bisa merasakannya, suara yang penuh dengan kegetiran. Apa aku harus menjawabnya atau tetap berpura pura. "Hinata." Mataku mulai panas. Tidak, aku tidak boleh menangis. "Hinata."

Kutundukkan wajah dalam-dalam. Menyembunyikan tangis yang tak lagi mampu kutahan. "K-kau sudah mengingatku Sasuke-kun?"

Ia memelukku. Pelukan yang kurindukan sekalipun selama ini aku selalu berada di sisinya. Aku baru menyadari sesuatu. Aku bisa menyentuhnya, ini keajaiban. Tapi, ini akan menjadi yang terakhir. Mengingat hal itu membuatku sesak.

"K-kenapa bisa?" Aku mencengkram kaos yang ia kenakan. Meluapkan segala yang ku rasakan.

"Kenapa Sasuke-kun bisa mengingatku?"

"Kau... tidak suka?" Kumohon jangan membuatku semakin berat meninggalkanmu.

"S-seharusnya kau tidak boleh mengingatku."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Aku mendorong dada bidangnya. Memaksa untuk melepas pelukan. "Pergi Sasuke-kun." Kubalikkan badan memunggunginya seakan tak menginginkannya. Aku tau ia takkan menggubrisnya, tapi... "Kumohon, pergilah!" Karena aku tak ingin kau melihatku pergi. Jadi kumohon pergilah.

Tak ada kata, hanya hujan yang berbicara. Aku dikejutkan dengan benda yang tiba-tiba terpasang di leherku. Ini... kalung, dengan bandul bunga edelweis. Bunga Edelweis? Oh, Sasuke.

.

Aku memeluknya tak peduli meski ia memunggungiku. "Itu benda yang ku ambil saat itu." Kau ingatkan? Benda yang membuatku tak menggubris kekhawatiranmu.

"Sejak saat itu, kufikir aku tak bisa lagi bertemu denganmu."

Terasa tubuhnya yang bergetar kerena tangis. Kenapa hal seperti ini terjadi? Kenapa? Kudekap ia semakin erat seiring dengan mataku yang mulai basah.

"Maaf." Hanya kata ini yang bisa ku ucapkan. "Maaf." Untuk masa lalu yang membuatmu seperti ini. "Maaf." Karena membuatmu menderita. "Maaf." Karena melupkanmu selama ini. "Maaf." Karena aku yang seharusnya menjagamu.

Ia berbalik memelukku. Kami hanyut dalam keheningan dan membiarkan hujan yang berbicara.

"Apa kita bisa bertemu lagi Hinata?" Ia melepaskan pelukan menatap mataku dalam. Membingkai wajahku dengan tangan mungilnya lalu mengecup bibirku.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku akan menunggumu." Suaranya begitu jelas seiring dengan mulai reda.

"Kenapa?" Kenapa kau lakukan ini Hinata. Kenapa kau mengorbankan dirimu. Jika saja aku mendengarkan kekhawatiranmu.

"Karna aku mencintaimu," Kau bisa membaca pikiranku? "Selamat tinggal Sasuke-kun." Ia menjauh dengan senyum yang seolah mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja. Kemudian dia hilang bersama dengan tetes hujan terakhir, untuk selamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

.

.

 **A/N: apa ini pantas di sebut one shoot? Kayaknya terlalu panjang, ribet dan aneh T_T #pundung**

 **Karena masih newbie koreksi dan masukan sangat dibutuhkan. Jadi...**

.

.

 **MIND TO REVIEW**

.

.


End file.
